Goosebumps Alternate Endings
by Basjetball
Summary: Some different changes which will alter the ending. ...Books- The Living Dummy II... The Haunting Hour- Afraid of Clowns
1. Story 1 part 1

**Goosebumps Alternate Endings**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Goosebumps**

* * *

**I decided to do storys of alternate endings for Goosebumps. If you do not know them, some story line are from the book and some are from the show haunting hour. Anyways, I think this story will be quite interesting.**

* * *

**Alternate Ending #1- Night Of The Living Dummy II (Book)**

_Starts off on chapter 19 from the book_

"Amy, now you are my slave," Slappy said. His threat came out in a harsh, cold rasp that made Amy shiver.

Amy stared at Slappy and didn't say anything.

"You read the ancient words that bring me to life and now you will serve me. You will do everything I ask," Slappy whispered into her ears.

"No! No! Please-!" Amy finally managed to choke out.

"Yes! Yes, Amy you are my slave now! My slave forever!" Slappy nodded wearing a smirk.

"I w-won't" Amy stammered.

"You will do as I tell you from now on or else I'll destroy your sister's mural and maybe some of your brother's things and you will be blamed for it all. Your parents already think you're crazy," Slappy said.

"Stop! Please!" Amy pleaded.

Slappy stood there smirking. "You're going to be an excellent slave. You and I will have many good years together. You will devote your life to me,"

Amy couldn't take this, so she ran out of the room and into Sara's room.

"Amy, what do _you_ want?" Sara demanded and her face was full of anger.

"You've got to believe me! I need your help! It wasn't me who did those horrible things. It really wasn't, Sara. It was Slappy. Please believe me. It was Slappy!" Amy said.

"I don't believe you liar"

Those five words made Amy to stop in her tracks.

"Get out!"

So, Amy turned and walked out of the door to see Slappy with a smirk.

"See, what did I tell you. Nobody believes you, not even your sister,"

Amy walked past Slappy and said in a small tiny voice "I hate you"

After Amy walked away, Slappy smirked.

"Let's see if I can change that"

* * *

**Well, did you guys like it? There was some changes. Anyways, if you guys want to request an alternate ending for a goosebump story, I will try to do one.**


	2. Story 1 part 2

**Goosebumps Alternate Endings**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Goosebumps**

* * *

**Well guys, here we are. **

* * *

**Alternate Ending #1- Night Of The Living Dummy II (Book)**

Things had not been good for Amy, her parents continued to blame her for all the broken things, which Slappy did and it soon someone was going to crack from all the damage.

When Amy thought this was all, it got much worse for Amy. Her friend Margo had moved a week ago and now here Amy is lying on her bed staring at the ceiling on the hot afternoon of July 1st.

"_Slave, get up_!"

Amy slowly opened her eyes. In the beginning, his cold raspy voice frightened Amy, but now it seemed like there was no effect.

Amy looked at Slappy to see him smirking with a laptop.

"My parent's laptop? What about it?" Amy asked.

"Well, seems like you didn't plead me to give it back, _ha. _Anyways, _you owe me your assistance!"_

"You know you can say, can you help me?"

"Are _you_ agruing back _slave?"_

"Nope," was her simple reply.

Slappy stared at her, Amy was glaring at him a lot. It was making him somewhat unconfortable.

"So what do you need my help with?" Amy asked interrupting his thoughts.

"To use this weird device"

"The laptop?"

"Sure whatever, just tell me how to use it"

Amy sighed and she got up from the bed to tell Slappy how to use the laptop.

"Got it so you can go back to whatever you were doing"

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm grounded all because of you, so I'm stuck in this room"

Slappy didn't respond and looked at the laptop screen.

Amy went back to her bed realizing he ignored her and soon she heard a mumble.

Amy turned her head and saw Slappy, but he looked different. Amy widened her eyes, Slappy just turned into a human and looked like the same age as her! Amy coughed a bit in surprise.

"Like what you see?" Slappy asked with a smirk after he noticed Amy was staring at him.

"You turned human?"

"Yeah, now _slave. You owe me your assistance,_"

"With?"

Slappy grabbed a piece of paper and handed it to her.

_"Say it!_"

So, Amy read the piece of paper out loud.

"You see, when I say it, the maximum time limit I can be a human is 1 hour per day. However, if _my slave _read it, the maximum time limit I can be a human is 23 hours per day," Slappy explained.

"Just great," Amy silently mumbled.

Suddenly a _knock _on the door caught Amy's attention.

'_This is my chance!' _Amy thought as she quickly flung the door open.

"Amy, do you know where my laptop is?" her mother asked.

Before she could reply, Amy saw that her eyes widened.

'_Yes, this just prove her that Slappy did this'_

"Amy! You took my laptop without asking?"

'_What? NO!'_

Amy spun around to see Slappy in his dummy form on the ground. Amy's mother entered her room and grabbed the laptop.

"I told you! You are grounded! No guests! No outside! No electronics! For disobeying me, you will be grounded three more days!"

With that, her mother left her room.

Amy stared at Slappy and soon he turned into a human.

"I guess I should reward you for not saying 'it was Slappy' " Slappy said.

Slappy was deep in thought for several seconds while Amy just stared at him what he was planning.

Suddenly, Slappy smirked.

"Your reward is you get to play a little game with me"

In the past few days, Amy wasn't scared of Slappy, but she couldn't fight back. Now, Amy felt a feeling she didn't feel until several days ago. She felt _fear_.

Amy shudder at the thought of the 'game'

* * *

**Well guys how do you like it? I think I'm halfway done this alternative ending.**


	3. Story 1 part 3

**Goosebumps Alternate Ending**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Goosebumps**

* * *

**Hey guys, after all this time...I'm still on the first alternate ending. I'm trying to finish this up to start the next one, because I have an interesting idea I really want to type down. I'm not sure how long this alternate ending will be, but I'm predicting this alternate ending to be around 4000 words.**

* * *

**Alternate Ending #1- Night Of The Living Dummy II (Book)**

"What game?"

Slappy smirked and took a step forward.

Amy felt her knee shaking and her heart beating.

Suddenly Slappy came to a halt and stared at her with a calculating, but cold look.

Amy noticed that Slappy was thinking of something, maybe _silence _is better than a _game._

After a silence that took about a minute, Slappy asked "You don't like games?"

Unsure what to say, Amy nodded.

Slappy put his hand into his hair thinking.

"Fine, we won't play a game _slave_, but I'll think of something"

Slappy could hear Amy sigh for relief.

Slappy didn't get it. He wondered why Amy was terrified of the game and why she was shaking.

'_I guess she doesn't like the game spin the bottle'_

* * *

"Wake up _slave!_"

Amy awoke from bed to see Slappy smirking.

"What Slappy?" Amy asked. After looking at the alarm clock, she added "it's 9:30 in the night".

"Come on_ slave, _we're going to watch a movie"

"_This late?"_

"Yeah, horror movies at night are better at night, so quickly dress up _slave_"

"Fine" Amy said as she got out of bed.

* * *

"Here's your tickets sir," the ticket person said handing Slappy the tickets.

'_Sir? Way off. More like dummy which look like a cute boy. Wait what?_' Amy thought and froze.

"Something wrong?" asked Slappy with his trademark smirk.

"Nothing," Amy replied ignoring the thought that showed up before.

* * *

Amy watched the movie, it was okay, but soon there was a sight of blood that got Amy to widen her eyes.

"Anything wrong _slave?_" Slappy whispered in her ear.

"Nothing," Amy replied/

'_This is going to be a long night_' Amy thought.

* * *

"I'll sorry, just please don't kill me!"

"It's too late for apologies _slave_"

He raised his arm and stabbed her.

Amy, at this point had her face in Slappy's chest with her eyes closed.

The screen then popped out 'The End!"

"Is it over?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, that was interesting"

"Can we get out of here now?" Amy asked opening her eyes.

"Fine"

* * *

As Amy and Slappy entered her bedroom, Amy turned to see Slappy, once again with his trademark smirk.

"Told you, we wouldn't be caught" Slappy said in a voice that was like proving a point.

"Yeah, now I am going to bed," Amy said laying down on the bed.

"A-hem"

"What now?" Amy asked irritated.

"Where do you suppose I sleep?" Slappy asked.

Even though her eyes were closed, she was sure that Slappy's is smirking at this moment.

"I don't know, can't you convert back to a dummy?"

Slappy was silent and then he said "I forgot how"

"_You kidding me?_" Amy thought.

"Fine, you can sleep in my bed" Amy said.

"With you?"

At this point, Slappy was getting on Amy's nerves a bit.

"Yes, because I'm not sleeping on the floor and I'm sure you wouldn't either, so yes we're both going to sleep in bed," Amy replied irritated.

Slappy opened his mouth to say "I have two question-"

"_Just get in the stupid bed with me now!_" Amy cried out loud clearly frustrated with Slappy's mind games.

As Slappy got into Amy's bed, Amy couldn't fall asleep, because of the one action. Slappy was holding onto her. At this moment, Amy was feeling protected and happy, but in a way, scared. '_How could one person cause two emotions' _Amy thought.

Slappy was awake too. Today had clearly been really suprising to Slappy. First, Slappy was starting to get attached to the girl and felt that this relationship may not be just the normal slave and master relationship, but could it blossom to love? Secondly, Amy had that demanding tone that clearly intrigued him and reminded Slappy of his own demanding voice.

'_Perhaps I chose the perfect slave!'_ Slappy thought happily and fell asleep with a smirk.

* * *

While Slappy was sleeping, Amy was struggling to sleep.

'_Is Slappy good or is he bad? He got me in trouble, but yet I like him a bit._' Amy thought.

Amy's mind was tired, but for some reason, she just couldn't sleep and Slappy was the cause for that.

Amy got out of bed to check the time and the clock revealed 4:15am. She walked back into bed and thought whether she like him or hate him. To Amy, it was like tug of war with the angel and devil.

After thinking for a while, Amy clearly made her decision.

'_I hate you Slappy and no matter what you do or try, nothing will change my mind'__  
_

* * *

**Well, how is it? I had a blast writing it and guess what, this chapter was around 1100 words and it clearly was a longer chapter than the other two. Most of the time, I have great ideas, but struggle to describe it well. I felt this story was well written.**

**Also, did I surprise you with the ending? **_  
_


	4. Story 2 Final

**Goosebumps Alternate Ending**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Goosebumps and Haunting Hour**

* * *

**Guys, the first alternate ending is not finished yet.**

* * *

**I'm just doing a second alternate ending, because I have a great idea that I just need to write down**

* * *

**If you do not know the episode Afraid Of Clowns, an haunting hour episode by the great RL Stine, I suggest you watch it first**

* * *

**Alternate Ending #2- Afraid Of Clowns (The haunting hour)**

As Chris rode his bike back home, a car started following him. After riding his bike and realizing the car was indeed following him, Chris threw his bike down and asked "What do you want, you creep?"

After waiting for several seconds, the car opened and a clown came out

"Hey Chris. Don't be scared. We're here for you, we're all here for you," the clown said in a jolly mood and more clowns started coming out of the car and waved at Chris.

The clowns started coming closer, so Chris grabbed his bike, rode off and went back home in his room.

"Chris?"

"Dad, the clowns followed me, they're trying to get me,"

"Chris, come here. I've been trying to tell you since you were little, clowns entertain. They make people laugh," his dad explained.

"No dad, they were after me, they said my name," Chris reasoned.

"Chris" his dad just stared at him disbelieving.

"Just forget it"

"Chris, I was hoping to continue our conversation from last morning. I know you don't know what it feels like to be thirteen, but I do. It's perfectly natural and your body is going to go through changes. It's totally-"

"Dad, stop! Can we please talk about this another time?" Chris pleaded.

"Sure thing pal, but if you have any questions. Don't be afraid to ask" his dad said and he left his room.

Chris then lied down on his bed.

"I hope being thirteen is better than being twelve" Chris said and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_"You didn't think I'd forget about your 13th birthday did you? Well, it's your most important birthday in your entire life! Now, who wants cake?" the clown asked the kids._

_The clown then pull up a knife and assured him, "It will only hurt for a second"_

_The clown cut his cake hand and put in right in his face._

_"Dig in Chris! After all, you're the birthday boy!"_

* * *

Chris opened his eyes quickly. It was morning. He headed downstairs and he heard a conversation.

"Look, he's 13. Today is the big day. We need to turn Chris into a clown today" his mom said.

"Don't worry, just wait. He doesn't want to talk about it, but he'll turn into a clown like us eventually," his dad replied.

Chris couldn't believe it, but in a way he could. His parents always suggested him to go to the circus when he was young, but after the birthday when he was younger, he just couldn't, but the fact was that his parents was going to turn him into a clown, so Chris slowly went back up to his room.

Chris grabbed his backpack and grabbed his most important things. His wallet, blankets and pillows. After he grabbed his things, he got outside of his room and went to his parent's room.

He slowly opened the drawer and looked in their wallets to see his parents photos, but to his surprise, he saw two clowns instead. Chris took the two wallets from the drawer and placed it into his backpack.

As Chris got out of his parent's bed, he heard his parents say "Let's wake up Chris".

So, Chris hurried into his room and closed the door.

_Thump! Thump!_

Chris placed his backpack on the floor.

_Thump! Thump!_

'_They're almost at my room_' Chris thought. So, he lied down on the bed slowly and closed his eyes.

The door opened and they entered his room waking him up.

"Big day. Thirteen years old. How does it feel?" his dad asked.

"I don't know. Same I guess," Chris answered honestly.

"Oh, our little body is growing up," his mom said placing him some kisses.

'_Yeah I am, but not into a clown' _Chris thought.

_Ding-Dong_

Chris decided to use this as a time to escape.

"Must be Finch," Chris said grabbing his backpack with him downstairs.

Chris opened the door to see Danica.

"Happy birthday Chris. I got this for you. For your birthday. It's nothing big, but I didn't want you to think I forgot or anything, so here" Danica handed to Chris.

"Thanks"

"Cool"

"Yeah"

"Well, happy birthday Chris"

Chris couldn't help but have a feeling that his parents are behind him waiting to see what's inside the card. To prevent it if they were watching, Chris grabbed his backpack and went to get his bike. He then rode his bike to the park and looked around if there was anyone.

Chris looked at the card. It said:

Chris,

Happy Birthday

Let's hang out

Danica

'_Uh Oh, I think I know what's in the envelope'_ Chris thought.

Chris opened the envelope and it was clear that his guess was correct. There was a Kaptain Krazees admission pass in the envelope.

As much as Chris loved to go with Danica, he was afraid of clowns, but after this morning he was absolutely terrified of clowns now. Chris has no idea who to turn to.

If he turned to his parents, he would be turned into a clown. If he turned to Finch, he most likely would force him to go to the carnival to fight his fears which would result in being a clown. If he turned to Danica, she most likely would think that he's crazy.

Chris then saw Danica walking to the park.

"Oh, hey Chris. Can you go?" Danica asked.

Chris shook his head.

"Oh"

"No, you see. I can't go, because I'm afraid of clowns. They're following me and going to turn me into a clown. I also figured out why they are going to turn me into a clown. It's because my parents are clowns" Chris explained.

"Are you okay Chris?" Danica asked worried.

"Yes, I'm okay. Only reason why I'm not going is because I'm not going to be a clown. Look, can you help me?" Chris asked desperately.

"I think you're not feeling well," Danica replied.

"Please can you help me," Chris pleaded.

"I think you're not feeling well. Maybe all this clown thing is messing up your thoughts. I should probably tell your parents," Danica said.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" Chris asked.

"Yeah I did, but I think you're not feeling well. Maybe it was a nightmare?" Danica suggested.

Chris felt hurt that Danica didn't believe him, but who could blame her?

"So, let me ask you one final question. Do you believe all the things I said?" Chris asked.

"No"

Chris sighed. He can't believe he was was going to say this, but he guessed it was best to say it.

"Well, I guess this will be our final conversation we talk to each other," Chris said while Danica was confused on what he said.

"Bye Danica"

'_In the end, the only person I can trust is myself. At least I'm not a clown and I never will be' _Chris thought.

Chris grabbed his bike and rode off.

* * *

**Well guys. How was it?**

* * *

**Also, this is Season 1 Episode 14 of The Haunting Hour (Afraid Of Clowns)**

* * *

**By the way, this chapter was 1500 words. The longest I have in this story right now. I had a blast writing this.**

* * *

**Just to let you know, the first alternate story is not completed yet.**


	5. Story 1 Final

**Goosebumps**** Alternate Endings**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Goosebumps**

* * *

**Okay, I'm going back to the first alternate ending here**

* * *

**Alternate Ending #1- Night Of The Living Dummy II (Book)**

"Slave, wake up!" Slappy yelled.

Amy opened her eyes and realized it was nighttime.

"What is it this time?" she asked.

"We're going out," Slappy said and so, she agreed.

Once they quietly left the house, which Amy seemed to get better at, Amy said, "You know I'm so used to you being in your human form"

"Yeah I know," Slappy said, "So guess, where we're going to go?"

"Movies?" Amy guessed.

"Nope, we're going to try something new," Slappy said and led her somewhere.

Once she entered, she saw lots of couples dancing in slow songs.

Amy raised her eyebrows at Slappy.

"So, time to dance slave," Slappy whispered to Amy.

Before Amy could say anything, Slappy grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor and so they ended up dancing side to side. The next thing she knew, she felt like she had butterflies in her stomach.

While Amy was deep in thought, Slappy decided to wake her, so he spun Amy around causing a surprised gasp to come out from her mouth.

Amy looked up at him to see him with the usual smirk.

"Okay, let's dance"

* * *

"Hey Slappy, can we go? I'm not feeling that well," Amy lied.

"Oh yeah, we should probably leave," Slappy said leading Amy back home.

Once they both reached back home, Amy and Slappy both went to bed and Amy can't help but wonder if she was beginning to love the dummy. After several minutes which was eternity to Amy, she knew her decision and then she smirked.

* * *

The next day at night, Slappy stood up from the bed, "I'm going to the washroom"

"Hm," was Amy's reply and once she watched Slappy get out of the room, she stood up and knew what she had to do.

* * *

As Slappy entered the room, she saw nobody there. Suddenly, the door closed behind him and Slappy turned around to see who closed the door. She saw a girl in loose clothing, a skirt, high heels and wearing makeup and lipstick. "Who are you?" Slappy asked the girl.

The girl just stared at him, "You don't recognize me?"

"Course I don't recog- Amy?"

"You got it"

The next thing he knew, he was tackled down on a bed. Slappy then saw Amy open her mouth and gave him a kiss.

"Huh?"

Slappy saw Amy rolled her eyes and she heard Amy's reply, "You don't get it, do you? _You're mine"_

He raised his eyebrows, this was rather amusing, but he still didn't get it. "Huh?"

"Why don't I..._show you"_

Before Slappy knew what was going on, he was lying on the bed when he got tackled by another kiss with Amy above him.

"So...you love me?" Slappy asked.

"Of course" she replied.

Slappy smiled and tried to get up when Amy pushed him back on the bed. He raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"_Where do you think you're going? It's not done, we have a night to enjoy," _Amy smirked.

Slappy smiled, "Sounds good to me"

The next morning, Slappy began to wonder, '_did she just seduce him'?_

* * *

**Seems like Amy is affected by Slappy's influence and that Slappy gets nicer by Amy's influence.**

**This first alternate ending is done. Since Amy let Slappy into her life, this resulted into an ending like this.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed this first one. I'll be thinking of some more, so check an eye on it.**

**Mind telling me what you think of the first ending?**


End file.
